


A Victuuri Christmas [FanArt]

by HotaruYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/pseuds/HotaruYuki
Summary: To the Christmas elves on tumblr:d2diamond,unemotionalfox,missarafdrawandcyancrabA big thank you to all of them for stepping in, so everybody got a gift!





	A Victuuri Christmas [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts), [unemotionalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemotionalfox/gifts).



> To the Christmas elves on tumblr: [d2diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/), [unemotionalfox](http://unemotionalfox.tumblr.com/), [missarafdraw](http://missarafdraw.tumblr.com/) and [cyancrab](https://cyancrab.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **A big thank you to all of them for stepping in, so everybody got a gift!**  
> 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5u3f54)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: <https://yurionice-secretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168934891310/from-hotaruyuki-to-the-christmas-elves>


End file.
